


Insert creative title here

by Dysfunctional_jojohoe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Eventual Relationships, Gen, God that’s enough tags, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Single Parents, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, homeless, i guess??, if im feeling fancy I’ll take pity on my OC, its gonna be sad for awhile, just hang in there, maybe flashbacks of past bad things idk it depends on how I’m feeling, no actual rape I promise, probably a lot of bad things actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysfunctional_jojohoe/pseuds/Dysfunctional_jojohoe
Summary: Gimme a sec I’m still working on the logistics of this don’t read it yet I’ll probably accidentally post it so not yet pleas
Kudos: 1





	Insert creative title here

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter isn’t finished but I’m just putting it out there for feedback and constructive criticism please nobody steal my idea I’m gonna working really hard on this I promise

Hold on gimme a sec

Ok this is taking longer than I expected wait

**Author's Note:**

> Please take pity on this shitshow
> 
> It’ll probably turn out slightly better at least I promise


End file.
